Flor preciosa
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Version Española de Precious Flower. Un pequeño fluff de Sai y Ino. No es necessario decir mas. n.n Disfruten.


**Preciosa flor**

Ino levantó una ceja cuando Sai, vestido con su atuendo violeta de todos los días, entró a la tienda de flores Yamanaka. Se mantuvo en segundo plano, estudiando las flores en exhibición, mientras ella terminaba de atender a los clientes que estaban con ella. Una vez que aquellos felizmente salieron de la tienda, los dos shinobi se volvieron el uno al otro.

"Sai." Ino sonrió. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Los dos estaban estaban citando de alguna manera, pero aún se estaban abriendo camino entre ellos y Sai había visitado la tienda solo un par de veces.

Él devolvió la sonrisa. Cada vez sus sonrisas parecían volverse más genuinas, más cálidas. A Ino le encantaba ver a Sai cambiar, atestiguar cómo se abrió, encontró sus sentimientos. Ella había decidido ayudarlo con eso, una decepción de la cual su afecto gradualmente creciente entre ellos y la primera cita habían resultado.

"Hola Ino". La voz de Sai se convirtió en un murmullo. "Muéstrele a ella, o muéstrele que no, muéstrele a ella, o no muéstrele que no ...", murmuró para sí mismo.

La ceja del kunoichi rubia se disparó. Luego sonrió y casi se rió a carcajadas. ¡Sai estaba jugando con ella!

"¡Por supuesto que tienes que mostrarme!", gritó, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. "Vamos, vamos a la trastienda, allí tendremos nuestra paz. Y si llega algún cliente ..." Señaló con la cabeza hacia la campana que colgaba sobre la puerta, indicando que oiría a cualquiera entrar.

Sai asintió y la siguió. Tan pronto como se pararon en la habitación de atrás, Ino se volvió hacia él, sus ojos verdes brillaban juguetones.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme?"

Desde que comenzaron a salir, habían intercambiado pocos regalos, pero Ino se había enterado de que Sai lo había elegido muy cuidadosamente, siempre escogiendo lo correcto. Ella tuvo que contener su curiosidad sobre lo que él había traído ahora.

El ninja de pelo negro la miró, parado frente a él de esa manera. Tenía una extraña urgencia de estirar una mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero no estaba seguro de si esto era apropiado o no. Ino estaba tan llena de vida, tan radiante a pesar de su grave pérdida en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, que Sai no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por esa vitalidad.

Él sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda para mostrarle lo que había traído.

Ino miró fijamente la flor.

El corazón de su florista fue capturado inmediatamente. Los pétalos eran oscuros, casi negros. Solo cuando uno lo movía, con cambios en la forma en que la luz caía sobre él, aparecían y desaparecían otros colores, brillando como un arcoíris. Colores oscuros, azul, rojo, un tono de verde o amarillo. La kunoichi quedó cautivada, y se mostró en su rostro. A pesar de su conocimiento de las flores, nunca había visto una como esta. Debe ser una flor extremadamente rara, o ella la conocía. Suavemente, ella lo tomó de su mano para examinarlo aún más de cerca.

"¿Te ... me gusta?", Sai se vio obligado a preguntar tímidamente

"¿Te gusta ...?", se hizo eco Ino. "¿Te gusta?" Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes. "¡Sai, lo AMO! Esta flor es ... Quiero decir ... He visto muchas flores en mi vida. Pero nada como esto. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

A pesar de su emoción, no dejó de notar el rosa que se extendía en sus mejillas. Aw, ¿no era adorable cuando se sonrojó?

Sai se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente. "Es una flor rara, que solo crece en un área fronteriza remota en la Tierra del Viento. Y se llama Gota de Tinta."

"Qué nombre tan apropiado", murmuró Ino mientras miraba la flor pensativamente. "Porque, ya sabes, me recuerda a la tinta, y ... y a ti, Sai."

Por un momento, hubo un silencio tímido entre ellos. La rubia kunoichi finalmente lo rompió yendo a un armario por un jarrón y preguntando alegremente: "Aprecio el regalo poderosamente, pero ¿te importa decirme cómo lo gané?"

El rosa volvió a la cara de Sai, incluso profundizando un poco hacia el rojo. "Bueno ... yo ... cómo debería decirlo ..." Hizo una pausa. Ah, sí, todavía tenía problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. "Yo ... solo quería darte algo agradable que disfrutarías, porque ... porque me gustas. Y cuando recordé lo que había escuchado sobre esta flor durante mi entrenamiento de Root, pensé que era apropiado y fui a la Tierra del Viento para buscar una de ellas. Una flor preciosa para alguien precioso para mí ."

Ahora fue Ino quien se sonrojó. Fuertemente. Tales palabras provenientes de Sai estaban entre las cosas menos esperadas en este mundo, rivalizadas quizás solo por la legendaria imprevisibilidad de Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo, ella comenzó a sentirse cálida por dentro, también. ¿Qué importaba que Sakura consiguiera a Sasuke al final, cuando Ino tenía un novio tan dulce ella misma? ¿Uno, a quien solo ella podría ayudar a abrir gradualmente? Estas habían sido probablemente las primeras palabras dulces que Sai le había dicho a alguien en toda su vida. Que su entrenamiento con Danzo lo había despojado de todos los sentimientos no le había ayudado exactamente a aprender a expresarse a sí mismo o sus emociones. Lo que Sai acababa de decirle, era una prueba de un salto gigantesco al aldelante que él había hecho.

"Muchas gracias, Sai", dijo en el tono más cálido que pudo reunir. "Eso es tan amable de tu parte, pasar por todos esos molestias solo para traerme una flor. ¿Sabes que? A partir de hoy, este será mi favorito de todas las flores. En primer lugar, es verdaderamente hermoso, y en segundo lugar ... Siempre me recordará a ti."

"Ino ..."

Por un momento, sus ojos verdes se cerraron con los suyos. Lo que sucedió después parecía tan natural que ninguno de los dos tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

Sus labios se encontraron con un beso apasionado pero tierno.

Cuando se separaron otra vez, Ino envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo y acarició su rostro contra su pecho. Sai levantó un brazo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. De la nada, se inundó con el deseo de proteger esta preciosa flor. No importaba que Ino fuera una kunoichi en sus propios derechos.

Iba a proteger a esta flor más rara que una Gota de Tinta. Él iba a ser su raíz para ayudarla a crecer fuerte y aún más hermosa de lo que ella ya era.


End file.
